


Secret Echoes

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [24]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, keeping secrets, mmom, post first x-men film, pre x2, psychic link, secret psychic link, side effects of trying to read a mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Ever since she briefly tried to read his mind there has been a connection some times she experiences echoes of what he's doing, especially when he's thinking of her.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 3





	Secret Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-fourth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Secret Echoes

Logan was thinking about her while masturbating again. She glanced at the empty side of the bed where Scott would normally be and felt torn. On one hand the fact Scott was off doing something for the professor for the next few nights meant she didn’t have to shield the fact that ever since she tried to read Logan’s mind there had been a connection between them but on the other he wasn’t here to help her with the side effects.

It was easy enough to ignore most of the time but whenever Logan indulged himself while thinking of her she picked up on an echo of it. She hadn’t gone to Charles or revealed the situation to anyone because it only happened in moments where Logan was doing this and her mind was still. However, when the connection flared to life in moments like this the best method for dealing with it had been to seek comfort in Scott. She knew he’d be furious if he knew their occasional bouts of frantic love making were to drown out Logan’s desire for her while he was physically gratifying himself.

She could tell Logan was really getting into it tonight as the feelings intensified and she found her hand wandering down to her own crotch. She tried to avoid masturbating while he did because it intensified the connection but she wasn’t going to be able to ignore them tonight not without Scott to focus on. As she slipped her hand below the waist band of her panties she pushed the guilt aside it was just a harmless secret it didn’t mean anything she almost wished she believed it.

The End


End file.
